ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Begin training in B-rank Jutsu
NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would go directly from the Kage office to Saiyuki's training grounds. She thought, upon her travels here, of the mission they would be doing soon. Finally a event which would show one another their abilities, to prove they they had one another's backs, she would feel much better if she was confident each of her allies could have either protected themselves, would have protected her, or were shown proof that Soudai would have done the same for them. It was a C rank mission, usually they were not filled with dangerious shinobis with crazy jutsus, but a mission rank was just a label thrown onto it. The Kage himself couldn't forsee into the future to determine what events were going to happen. Soudai waited here for her sensei or just hadn't noticed her yet, it was highly unlikely whatever she taught her here today could be used tomorrow on the mission, but it was nice to get to know what she should be training. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had simply Body Flickered to my training grounds, after the meeting with the Kage and sat upon my rock in the middle of the pool of water. I faced toward the two primary entrances to my training grounds, mask pushed up and onto my head. I was deep in thought, for the moment, but when Soudai arrived, I looked up and narrowed my eyes. Either she would be happy about the incoming news or..yeah. Just happy. "Soudai, I have news of Lucien, before we begin." I waited for her to notice me, and reply. NamikazeSoudai: "Oh?" She said. At first she didn't like Lucien, mainly because he was takign Saiyuki away from her, then she accepted the fact that she wasn't only hers and accepted Lucien into the team. She wondered if the boy was coming with them. Soudai couldn't wait to see his training put into action, there had been a decrease in spars as of late around Yonshigakure, she hadn't observed two people spar in a long time and though they were teammates, Soudai had a feeling that there was some of Lucien's training she had not seen before. "What is it?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I paused for a minute, digesting the news myself before speaking. "He's now a Missing-Nin." I said bluntly, mouth thinning into a line with anger. I wasn't just feeling anger, it was slight betrayal. After all the lessons I was going to put into the boy, the time I had spent teaching him to walk up trees and on water. Mentally, my right hand curled into a fist, though not even a finger so much as twitched in reality. For Kami's sake, we were going to find out his affinity when he finished the water walking. Part of me had felt connected to the boy, simply because he showed much promise, as I had, and his dream of becoming ANBU. But now, that was all gone, and the only thing on my mind was now teaching my other students and the time I would get to devot to them. I was unsure if I would get to just outright pick another student, or wait for the Academy students to finish their classes and graduate. NamikazeSoudai: "Hm.." It was sad news indeed, embarassing to have happened for Saiyuki. ANBU were the most loyal soliders to the village, they took the most important missions they were suppose to be trained to perfection. Soudai didn't want to think about it this way but..Perhaps this would be a lesson in being a little more selective on who you picked for training to be such an important person. "I am sorry to hear Saiyuki. I know he meant a lot to you." Indeed, Soudai felt a bit jealous that he had connected so easily with her sensei.. "He will be found and taken care of no doubt. By the ANBU.." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Yes..by the ANBU." I completely ignored Soudai's sentence that he had meant a lot to me, as he really didn't. I was not the type of teacher to get to know her students on a personal level, and perhaps it was now evident why. My tone was cold, hard, unyeilding. If by some chance I was the one who had to kill Lucien, then I would do so; my loyalty to the Kage was absolute, I would kill a former student if I needed to. And without feeling a thing. Neither of my students should expect me to be nice, anymore. "Training, Soudai. You will be learning a B-rank Lightning Jutsu." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai sighed. That little fuck probably ruined any progress Soudai had worked towards to accepting her team as more than just a team, it was unfair to them that Saiyuki would come out of this more closed off than before. "Yeah..The jutsu." She was excited about learning something as powerful as a B rank jutsu. Saiyuki would be the perfect teacher, if she wanted to, ta teach ninjutsus. "Teach me then." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I remained sat on my rock, not moving as I watched Soudai. "The Jutsu you will be learning is the Lightning Beast Running Technique. It utilizes no handseals, and only needs Chakra to be formed. You also have to be able to form the Chakra into a shape, which naturally won't be easy. Begin by forming Chakra into your hand." This wouldn't be easy, naturally. I expected, 100%, that it would take days for Soudai to learn how to manifest Lightning Chakra into her, for the sole purpose of it being there. That and given her Chakra control, it would take even longer. It didn't really matter WHAT she was, if her control was as bad as she kept saying it was, this would be difficult for her. NamikazeSoudai: Chakra in her hands seemed simple enough and that was true. The chakra formed in her hands, but a B rank jutsu wasn't called that for just a simple thing like that and there would be more to come. As Saiyuki said she would be trying to make it into a form, something Soudai had sort of done when she made water clones. "What is next?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Nothing is next, until you form the Chakra in your hand. We will continue after that. Until you simply cannot go on any longer, and before you fall from Chakra exhaustion, you will do nothing but try to call Lightning Chakra into your palm." I settled myself upon my rock, still watching Soudai with that cold, closed off expression. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai was no alien to that expression, still that wouldn't stop her from trying to get Saiyuki to notice her. She wouldn't do stupid selfish things like falling off of cliffs for the purpose of Saiyuki interacting with her that way, and any drunken instances of when she would try to get her attention didn't count. "Lightning in my chakra? Don't i do that already with the technique i have?" She asked, it wasn't too terrible hard, but for that she was calling something that a bunch of handseals created. This was pure chakra which she would have to create into lightning. "Do you have any tips? How does one call on a element without handseals?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Handseals are just the building blocks of any Jutsu, and give your body something familiar to orient on. It's like saying 'Oh, hey, they're forming handseals, better get ready to be used.' With no handseals, your body doesn't realize you still want to do Jutsu's. You have to force your body to understand you still want to do something. Focus on the Chakra that circulates through your hand, and focus on bringing it to the surface, so to speak." NamikazeSoudai: Her words..Were sort of helpful.. She recalled when she was first training with Saiyuki and lightning would create across her body and ruin her focus, it had been a effort to resist that so she could focus. It turned out she wasn't properly controlling the mark on her body and that was creating the lightning. Now that she had the chakra on her curse mark surpressing it she didn't want to remove it to cheat in creating lightning in her hands. She sat for 10mins staring at her chakra hand, who knew such a simple thing would have been so diffucult for her. "My chakra is purple. But when the curse chakra activates it's black.." She randomly recalled. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I remained sat on my rock, watching Soudai stare at her hand for at least ten minutes, causing my patience to chafe. "Soudai. You're supposed to training." I said, firmly, after her random words. "As I recall, you're the one who wanted to learn this. Continue." NamikazeSoudai: "Sorry Sensei." She said startled by her words after the expanse of silence. She shook her hand of the chakra and then brought it back to her hand, this time she imagined when she had used lightning in her jutsus, it had felt natural, as if a part of her. The chakra on her hand became lightning for a moment, staticing across her hand. "Hmm.." She didn't know how that tiny bit of lightning was created and knew that a much larger mass of lightning and chakra would be needed to create this b rank jutsu. The ligntning appeared and was gone, it was a slow process, very very slow, and she hoped she wasn't doing something that would otherwise be easy. The lightning in any side didn't appear again as she would try and try and try to call forth lightning from her chakra enchanced hand. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shifted on my rock, though the stone was by no means uncomfortable: I simply needed a new position in which to sit. I still needed to train my ownself to figure out how to see through Reizei's eyes, but most of my time now seemed to be taken up with training my students. I twitched the index finger on my right hand, remebering the day I had learned to change the form of this Jutsu. Ryu had helped me along, giving me encouragement and gave me a fresh eye on why it didn't seem to work. The Lightning changed Chakra was seen, but then didn't seem to appear once more. "When the Lighting Chakra appeared, do you remember what it was you were thinking about?" I suddenly spoke, moving to cross my legs now. NamikazeSoudai: "Remembering how my lightning jutsu felt like it was a part of me.." She admits, wondering if that sounded cheesy. Soudai knew her sensei had her own training she probably wanted to do. In fact this minor chakra hand to lightning was not something Saiyuki had to watch like a hawk for, she could turn her attention to her own training if she wanted to. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nodded my head. "Focus on that then. Every little bit helps; find a thought that makes it easier, recognizing that it does so, and remain with thought." I closed my eyes then, taking a deep breath and started meditating. The whole reason for my own Chakra, as said before, was to be able to look through Reizei's eyes, to be able to see what he saw and use it to my advantage. If I somehow managed to do this, the information we could collect without having to get so far away from the village would be incredible. I focused, calming my mind, trying to envision that my awareness was being pushed toward the bird above me. It worked, but only to the point where my vision was still foggy. This time, however, Soudai was a little clearer. My brows furrowed and I pulled on the intimate knowledge I had of Reizei. Our bond was 15 years strong, I knew everything about it, as he knew about it. The image got clearer and I smiled. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai continued her training, unaware of what her sensei was doing. Every 8mins or so she generated a minor jolt of electricity from her hand. Minor as in it wouldn't even had harmed a small creature if she was using it as a weapon. While doing this Saiyuki continued her own training, which Soudai did not mind, tomorrow they had their mission and anything that any of the squad members had would be helpful when the time came around. Though Soudai would not have her lightning jutsu tomorrow, this training would have helped with her chakra control. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: 75% of my concentration was upon what I was doing with my own training, while the other 25% remained on Soudai. The crackle her attempts made were a constant thing, every 8 minutes, but whenever it happened, I got thrown out of my concentration of my own training. It was but a simple thing to spend another two minutes to reconnect the link, but the image wasn't any clearer than it was before I tried to use our link. I would need to learn to not let any random noise knock me from my concentration. In future endeavors, I hoped to be able to keep my eyes open and even move, while still being able to see. Arrival of the second student. CastielCaoin: Castiel had walked up the mountain path that he had grown familiar since he spent a week camping up at the training grounds. His body was getting used to the cold of the peak of the mountain as he reached the top. Looking around, He saw no one right away but soon seen most of his team. As for the third and newest member to the team, Lucien, Castiel wasn’t sure whether to trust him or not because he was always talking to rocks and things. He thought that on a mission he might get confused thinking that he was a rock or even get distracted by random things and not help him. He took a breath in and held the cold air in his lungs, running a hand along the smooth rock near the entrance. His ears heard the movements like they were clear as day and he looked around at the gloomy misty area as it had always been. He took a step forward and stood quietly, His sister in arms, Soudai, and him were known for being the quietest chunnin in the village and they took after their Sensei. He looked around only to see Soudai training on her new jutsu. He was curious but he hadn’t heard what it was or what it was supposed to do as he moved closer to sensei for his instructions on what to train. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would continue this training throughout the day. She would not progress above the simple lightning but it would slow become less expanded out from time to time, when she would end today it would take her every 6mins to create the lightning. It was relatively easy costing stuff though and she would not get to the point where she passed out from lack of chakra, despite her poor control, her chakra amount was above average. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My eyes remained closed, and I relied on Reizei to tell me when Castiel had arrived; my concentration at this moment was pretty much solely focused on my training. Reizei's voice in my head wasn't something that would knock me out of it, I was pretty used to hearing his voice in my head now. I shook myself out of my newest try, where I had focused more upon our link and managed to make the image a little clearer. It was progress, but also slower than I wished. I opened my eyes and looked toward Castiel, having to give him the news of Lucien first, before any training started. "Castiel, I have news on Lucien. He is now considered a Missing-Nin." CastielCaoin: Castiel asked " What happened" with completely straightness in his vioce. Just because he didnt accept the whole Lucien being a team member thing didnt not make one, and as a member of the team he was still worried about him in a way. He stood up straight wondering what Saiyuki had to say about him- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stared at Castiel with a cold gaze, not replying to the question just yet. I thought over my answer before replying, giving the same one that I had to Soudai. "He is a Missing-Nin. That is all you need to know." My tone was cold. "Have you finished your Earth Clone yet?" CastielCaoin: he took the cold gaze as a sign to let it go then her words followed that made him sure to leave it be. He looked up at her next question and said. " almost Sensei im up to three clones but need to perfect the hardness when i have multiple ones." He said firmly, He looked around and smiled to soudai as he watched her work waiting for his order then looking back to Senseis stern and cold looks. He wondered if he would be ok as she wasnt really the cold type, just quiet. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai figured this was a training she could do on her own and not trouble her sensei with. Though she would try occasionally at her home or someplace it wasn't something she would want to progress too further with without Saiyuki. "Goodbye you two. I'll see you tomorrow for the mission. " she said softly, she too wanted some time to get her stuff ready for tomorrow. She begun to walk down the path away from Saiyuki's training grounds, thinking again on Lucien..There must had been a reason for his decision to leave, a personal quest that had to be completed. She knew that one day she too might leave for that reason, but for now she was not ready, she wanted more time with Saiyuki even more so since her whole family had apparently left Yonshigakure, there were some questions coming up like where did babies come from and Soudai would only feel right to get those answers from her sensei. Wherever Lucien was, if it wasn't a dark reason for leaving, she wished him luck but had little doubt he would get far. Saiyuki and the anbu of Yonshigakure would track him down and do what seemed fit. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze snapped toward Soudai as she started leaving, though I said nothing in reply to her goodbye. I looked back at Castiel, tilting my head. "You will continue with your Earth Clone, working on hardening them with multiple clones." I said, before closing my eyes, once again going into meditation. I pushed my awareness onto Reizei, drawing on our particular bond. 15 years we had known each other, learned about each other so we knew everything. I used that knowledge, the knowledge of Reizei's mind, adding my own, slowly. With that, came the fuzzy images, surroundings, and slowly, slowly, they cleared up. It got to the point where I could see the major detail on a person, such as a different color upon their person, rather than the all black I saw before. I would need to continue working, to see minute details. Eyes, haircolor, individual fingers. I spoke again, briefly. "The clones might come in handy in our mission." I fell silent once more, again concentrating. CastielCaoin: - Castiel gave her a small smile and nodded as he moved off to the side. He waited till he had decent space between them and he began to gather his chakra. He allowed his chakra to fill him as he moved it tword the top of his chest as he would concentrate on the technique and say, " Rock clone Technique." As he opened his mouth he began to watch rock pour from his mouth as he would then make three clones. He waited till he fully formed them to run a hand along their edges as they gained color. So far this technique takes 1 minute to do it. As the color came over the clones he looked them over and looked to Sensei to come over for her approval as theyre eyes were the same color as his. The hair was the same color and the skin tone was the same aswell. The clothes were the same color and style as they each weilded a kunai. Theyre density was strong but was it up to her standards - SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I cracked my right open, and was presented with, for at least a second a confusing, double layered image. One was what I saw naturally, while the second was what Reizei could see, from the skies. I blinked, though, and then it was gone. Huh..odd..I opened my eyes fully and looked at Castiel's progress, seeing the three clones, wondering what he was waiting for. "So..punch them with something. See if they shatter." I said, in the silence as Castiel was obviously waiting for me to speak. Any Jutsu I did against them, would immediately cause them to crack, as they were of Earth. Lightning would rip through them in seconds. I didn't wait to see the effects of Castiel's punch, but rather closed my eyes again and sent my awareness once more up to Reizei. Images formed, as clear as they had been before and I furrowed my brow in concentration, murmuring to myself. I pushed, putting myself further into the bond and the eyesight grew a fraction clearer. It was now, perhaps, where a humans would be, in a dimly lit corridor. I was at least making progress, though it was giving me something of a headache and a..floaty feeling. Perhaps that was a side-effect of pushing most of my awareness outside of my body. Funny feeling, really. CastielCaoin: Castiel frowned and got straight faced, He was sure when it came to needing them he would have his praise as he looked to the clones for a second all with the same stupid look on thier faces. Castiel takes a full on punch to the ones face as a shiver ran down his arm- OWOOWOWOWOWWO- He danced around for a second and he then walked over and got a large branch that had been sitting on the ground. He then took a swing at the other 2 as it broke off the last one. The second one he hit ended up having a small crack in its face but as far as he can tell they are fairly strong from his many days of practice- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Castiel's loud shots of pain knocked me out of my concentration again, to the point where my eyes snapped fully open and I was again presented with the confusing double image. I waited for it to go away, and this time waited at least three seconds. I hoped this was only an aftereffect of not knowing how to pull my awareness AWAY from Reizei. I nodded my head, giving silent praise that his clones didn't fully break. I had gained a severe headahe by now though and wanted to finish the training. "That's enough training for the day, Castiel. You should get some rest for the upcoming mission." CastielCaoin: -He simply bowed to Sensei and said- Be ready tomorrow sensei - He smiled wide and took of towards the ramen shop- Category:Training Category:Team Saiyuki